


Can a blindfolded Ryan Bergara recognize his boyfriend's dick using only his mouth?

by Anonymous



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: exactly what the title says





	Can a blindfolded Ryan Bergara recognize his boyfriend's dick using only his mouth?

“This is so embarrassing.” Ryan said breathlessly, cheeks flushed under the thick blindfold he'd been told to put on. He was on his knees, a plush cushion underneath, and could sense multiple people in the room.

“Alright, today we're playing: can a blindfolded Ryan Bregara recognize his boyfriend's dick only using his mouth?”

Ah, cameras were rolling then. Ryan shifted on his knees and tucked his hands underneath his bum when instructed, waiting until he could sense someone was close before he opened his mouth. Right off the bat Ryan could tell it wasn't Shane's cock. It was too thick.

“You can take off the blindfold when you think you've guessed right.” The director said somewhere to the right.

Ryan hummed in understanding, letting himself relax as he rolled his tongue around the thick cock and bobbed his head almost lazily. He wasn't going to give his best performance on a cock that didn't belong to his boyfriend. After nearly five minutes the person grunted and came across his tongue, slowly pulling out to presumingly let the camera get a good shot.

The next cock startled Ryan, because it was too solid to be an actual cock. A dildo then. He bobbed his head obediently, moaning as whoever was holding the toy shoved it in further. Ryan took it easily, hollowing his cheeks and letting himself drool around the toy. He kept it up until something artificial and watery hit the back of his throat, gagging around the dildo in response.

There was the sound of a zipper being pulled down and some shuffling before a cock was being slapped against his cheek, riling Ryan up. He swallowed thickly then opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out. Oh, this was definitely Shane. No one would tease him like his boyfriend currently was: resting the head on his cock on the tip of Ryan's tongue before rolling his hips, fucking into his mouth one inch at a time. Ryan waited until the familiar cock was nearing the back of his throat before he reached up and clumsily undid the blindfold, tugging it off and blinking.

“Hey, baby.” Shane greeted when the blindfold was off, smiling almost sheepishly.

Ryan grinned the best he could with his boyfriend's cock in his mouth, reaching up to grip Shane's hips. Here's where the real show started. Ryan held Shane's gaze as he bobbed his head at a teasingly slow pace, hollowing his cheeks and pressing his tongue to the underneath of Shane's cock. He relaxed his jaw and tugged on Shane's hips, letting his boyfriend fuck his mouth at a steady pace, until the head of his cock was bumping the back of Ryan's throat. Ryan gagged and drooled in response, his own cock hard between his bare thighs.

“That's it,” Shane panted, fucking his mouth with more vigor, “So good, baby. Knew that was my cock immediately, didn't you?”

Only able to moan, Ryan did so eagerly. Of course, he knew, having spent plenty of time with Shane's cock in his mouth. He let his boyfriend fuck his throat until he came, crying out Ryan's name. Ryan milked Shane for all he had, smiling as his boyfriend grumbled and pulled out, tucking himself away tiredly.

“And there you have it,” The director piped up, reminding Ryan that there were other people in the room, “Turns out Ryan Bergara can recognize which dick is his boyfriend's, even while blindfolded.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm nervous to post this lmao. hope you enjoyed, even if this was short! i'll probably end up doing more off of the B.A.D list


End file.
